1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of aligning an optical element, and more particularly, to a method of aligning an optical element by using two round holes on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
A signal transmission method based on an optical fiber, which is widely used in a long haul communication, is in widespread use for a large-capacity digital media transmission including a high-definition digital video display device for which high-speed and high-density data transmission is required, owing to the operation characteristics unaffected by an electromagnetic interference (EMI) and usefulness in a broad frequency band of the optical fiber.
Such a signal transmission method based on the optical fiber can be implemented by arranging a lens and a reflecting member between an optical fiber and an optical element. In order to achieve such configuration, a method of performing an optical alignment can be used by mounting a structure including the optical fiber, the reflecting member, and the lens in a fixed manner on a substrate on which the optical element is mounted.
In an optical transceiver manufactured by using the above-mentioned optical alignment method, the structure can be simplified, the manufacturing cost can be reduced, and durability and precision can be enhanced depending on how the optical element, the lens, the reflecting member, and the optical fiber are aligned, and hence the optical alignment issue is getting an attention.
However, an optical transceiver manufactured by performing an optical alignment of the conventional method is not only highly costly but also bulky, causing a problem in using it in a mobile communication apparatus such as a smartphone, in addition to a problem in ensuring the stability due to a complicated structure.